


DJ Got Derek Falling In Love

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Touch Peter, Brother-Sister Relationships, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ghosts, Kanimas, Manipulative Peter, Oral Sex, Overprotective Derek, Pack Bonding, Romance, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day she had randomly shown up at Stiles' doorstep. A young girl, eyes a glowing gold- automatically he assumed wolf, but upon inspection from Deaton, & asking her she was an angel, not a day over fifteen & completely lost when it came to the new world. Things changed & they had to help her adjust again. She spent most her days curled up in Stiles' bed, but one day she decided to explore... Then she meets a certain sex hound named Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distant Memory Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Feedback & kudos are appreciated ^_^

_Danni explored Beacon Hills all by herself for the first time, she remembered Stiles' address in case she got lost & his father had given her a cellphone, so she'd be fine. She stumbled onto the reserve, wings finally becoming visible, she didn't have to worry about being seen at all. Young & naive she didn't heed Stiles' warning about the woods, Danni vaguely remembers him mentioning anything she was allowed to do on the other hand._

_"This is private property, leave," a dark haired man said to Danni. She hadn't realized his threat, he was stupidly handsome. "Hello?" She jumped when he appeared in front of her, snapping his fingers in her face. Danni flinched & took a step back, wings curling around her out of instinct for protection. "Angel eh?" She nodded. "Like I said, private property. Leave." He said again._

_Danni's memory was crappy, but she remembered Stiles mention something about a sour wolf. "... Hey, you're sour wolf aren't you?" She questioned finding her own voice foreign as it was laced with nervousness. He raised a brow but didn't object._

_"Oh great, another friend of Stiles. What is it you want?" He asked, "And the names Derek." He added._

_"I want nothing. I know nothing of this new world, Stiles tells me to stay inside until he gets home to show me around, or until Scott appears... But after awhile I get kinda bored of sitting around, so I came out by myself," Danni explained with a shrug. Derek smirked devilish at the clueless teen, he stepped closer to her until he was face to face with her 5'7 frame._

_"Well than, you know of sex?" He asked darkly, pale green eyes becoming a forest green color._

_She choked on the lump in her throat, "You mean your way of reproduction?" Derek nodded & leaned in to nip at her ear, he was a teacher to Scott, Stiles even, he could teach her a thing or two as well._

_"Yes, have you ever experienced it?" He purred lowly into her ear, his fingers carefully closing around her wrists. Danni shook her head, & squeezed her skirt clothed legs shut, her skin was on fire from Derek's touches, & she was producing ungodly amounts of fluid from "down there" she didn't know what to do. "Virgin too... How about I fix that?" He questioned tilting her chin up with a claw tipped finger._

_"As long as it gets rid of this feeling." She stated through grit teeth as he licked up the column of her throat. Danni inhaled sharply & managed to slip a hand free to grip at Derek's leather jacket, he smirked against her skin. He drove them back to his loft, Danni still on fire as he rubbed her through her panties on the way there. "I'm feel like I'm on fire- is this part of the sex?" She asked curiously._

_Derek laughed, "The sex, cute. And yes, it means I'm turning you on." He said removing his hand from between her legs._

_"Turning me on?" Danni asked looking at him. She'd taken notice to the bulge in his black skinny jeans, but she hadn't finished her lessons on the human anatomy before she fell from heaven. Speaking of which, she couldn't remember why she fell._

_"Mmm... I'm arousing you, that's why you're wet down there sweetheart," he explained simply. A chill danced up & down her spine the way he said sweetheart. Danni continued watching him with admiration, he was so nice & kind & patient with her, plus he was teaching her things humans do!_


	2. Distant Memory Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danni experiences new things with Derek! *Gasp*

_Derek showed her to his room & bed where Danni gladly laid down, deep brown wings folding up underneath her. Derek smiled down softly at her, she back unknowingly to what he was going to do with her, he'd mark her & claim her as his, & become an alpha once more. Besides being alpha again, he'd have a mate- young & beautiful, & an angel which was a plus- Scott & Stiles would technically have to listen to him because their friend's life rested in his hands._

_"Hold on, I'll be right back," he said to her as he removed his jacket. Danni nodded & stretched her arms above her head, making a quiet sound of protest as her joints popped, then continued to relax. Derek returned moments later with a small bottle of something he threw aimlessly on the bed, Danni sat up & picked it up. _

_"Cherry flavored... Lube?" She read aloud. Derek looked at her with wide eyes as he pulled his shirt off, "What's this for?" Danni asked._ _Derek crouched down & carefully removed the tube from her hand. _

_He smiled sheepishly, "It makes it easier for me to enter you..." he explained setting it down on his dresser. Danni nodded & stared at Derek as he shimmed out his pants, her brows furrowed at the even more prominent bulge in his boxer briefs._

_"What's that?" She asked quietly, eyes trained on his pelvis. Derek taken notice to the blush crawling into her cheeks & he felt one setting his own aflame slightly._

_"It's the male reproductive organ," he said trying not to say the word, it would make it feel weird especially considering the angel's wide innocent eyes, & youngish age. Danni sat up with her knees folded under her. _

_"Can I see?" She asked cocking her head to the side slightly. He nodded & carefully slipped down his underwear, "Woah... It's big..." she commented. Derek threw back his head to laugh but ended up moaning, he looked down to see Danni's hand wrapped around the base, & stroking up & down. Danni's eyes widened as the flesh pulsed in her hand, she leaned in curiously & followed the visible vein to the head of Derek's... reproductive organ. She heard his sharp intake of breath & noticed his hips rock forward into her hand, she continued stroking it, & dragging her tongue up & down it. Eyes watching & gauging the male above her reaction. Derek could feel his wolf rising as it saw the opportunity to claim, he tangled a hand in her hair; he had to claim her before the wolf gained control, or else things would end badly. _

_"... Fuck..." Derek moaned. Danni stopped her exploration when he lightly tugged in her hair, she looked up scared as she met his eyes._

_"Did I do something wrong?" She murmured. Derek chuckled & shook his head. _

_"No sweetheart, just, just open your mouth," he said. Danni did as told & allowed Derek to push his manhood between her lips, she took note whatever was leaking out it tasted slightly salty, but sweet as well; it wasn't unpleasant. "Okay, just suck & take as much down as you can. Kay?" Danni nodded & eager to please widened her jaw, & carefully released her throat before taking him all the way down until her nose brushed his pubic hair. Derek's eyes flew open at the tight, warm, moist feel of her mouth around his erection. Then she started sucking & swirling her tongue around his red head, skillfully pressing the tip of her tongue to the slit & collecting any precum there. Derek moaned her name quietly, & began to rock his hips, meeting her. "Fuck... Yea, do that again- Danni, Danni, Danni..." Derek panted. She took this as a good sign & began to hum a song taught to her when she was little, Derek stilled her movements & began to thrust rather harshly into Danni's mouth. She only hummed louder, knowing the vibrations were sending him over the edge. Danni moaned & thrusted against her hand that subconsciously snaked its way down her skirt, two of her fingers were moving in & out of her wet core, & her thumb, with just enough pressure pressed against this little bump she felt. Danni felt the sweat dripping down her forehead, she was burning up & she didn't know how to stop it, but she knew Derek had to insert himself into her for anything to work. Danni felt Derek's manhood jump within in her mouth, she sucked & Derek growled loudly, eyes a neon blue, & staring intently down at Danni as she swallowed all his seed. _

_"I did good?" Derek nodded & told her to strip, she did so quite quickly & he pushed her down on the bed. He knelt down between her legs, smiling up at her with his five o'clock shadowed face. "Is this sex?" She questioned. _

_"No, this is called foreplay. It's what you do before sex, I think this will be all I teach you for now, okay?" Danni nodded & watched as Derek buried his face between her legs, now over his shoulders. She moaned as Derek lapped at her folds, the sensation was new & very arousing to Danni. She threaded her fingers through his black locks & tugged at them as he began nibbling on that bundle of nerves she had been rubbing earlier. Danni pulled rather harsh at one point & Derek growled, but instead of being afraid she pushed up to feel the vibrations being emitted from him, & instead of being afraid of his sharpened canines she encouraged the use of them against her sacred area. Derek smirked as he allowed his claws out, & dug them into her hips, drawing blood & a slutty moan to fall from the plump lips of the teenage girl. _

_"Please Derek, more... Please..." Danni whined. Derek agreed, & slid in two fingers easily, he couldn't wait for his cock to be wrapped in her heat, she was so tight & tasted so heavenly (haha), Danni arched, it felt different when someone elses fingers were inside it, but it felt phenomenal as well. She arched her back & thrusted down, matching up to Derek's rhythm. Derek leaned in, licking as he pushed his fingers back inside her, "I'm almost there." She whispered feeling her stomach tighten, Derek felt her clench around his fingers. He removed them, ignoring her noise in annoyance, he pressed the tip of his tongue inside her. Danni thrusted down against Derek's face & shoved his head down further, Derek wriggled his tongue around & used his thumb to massage her clit. Watching a virgin come to their first orgasm was amazing, & to Derek, Danni was nothing short of stunning._


	3. Peter's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danni is what? :O The pack against Scott & Stiles?!?!

Stiles noticed his angel & him were drifting more, & more apart ever since she met Derek. Scott had taken noticed to the goo goo eyes she made at the werewolf, & he returned the look. They watched as Danni left the room, to shower she had said; that's when they pounced.

"What did you do to our angel?!" Stiles asked, his voice raising an octave or two.

Derek smirked at the teens, "What are you two idiots going on about?" He asked. Scott narrowed his brown eyes at the older wolf before him.

"You know what we're talking about!" Scott said pointedly. Stiles poked his head over Scott's shoulder.

"What spell did you cast on her?" Stiles asked accusingly. Derek merely settled more against the couch, looking up devilishly at the two teenagers.

"I'm merely showing her the life of a human, not my fault she choses me over you guys, just luck," he said casually. Stiles gapped at him from over his friend's shoulder, & Scott growled at Derek.

"Human life? You're a wolf, nothing about that says human! Now what I've you taught her?" Scott asked annoyed.

Derek glances at them, "Enough... well for me anyways." He said quietly & waved them off. Danni reentered the room, smelling like mangos, & her glowing. Scott's eyes remained narrow as he & Stiles began to leave, but he stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder at Derek, he said;

"You like her..." Derek glared at the back of his head at the opinion. Danni was merely a pawn in all this, Derek was slightly angry with himself of using her for he knew the feeling of being used by someone, but alas Danni didn't know better, & she didn't necessarily have to.

"What's with them?" Danni asked curiously. Derek shrugged, pecking her lips lightly before returning to their show.

"Don't question teenage minds these days. They're rather confusing," Derek said to her. She merely nodded & curled further into his side, wings splayed over the back of the couch.

***

That Friday Scott insisted on going bowling & visiting the mini golf course, for a much needed pack bonding experience. Stiles told the rest of the pack, while his wolf bestie invited their angel. Danni happily danced around Derek at the invitation, at first Derek was going to decline but the puppy dog eyes from Danni had him second guess the idea.

"Fine, whatever you want," he said without thought. Danni hugged him tightly, wings circling them. 'What? Whatever she wants... Remember Hale, she's just a pawn.' He reminded himself.

"Thank you Derek, I know you don't usually agree to things like this... but thank you. It means a lot," she said into his chest. Derek rubbed her back.

***

Aiden had his arm wound around Lydia as she chose her golf ball, she chose a neon pink. Ethan stayed along side Isaac who spoke casually with Kira & Scott, Stiles managed to not find Peter annoying enough to talk to for once. They seemed to hit it off very well if Danni's opinion mattered. Derek was leaning against the counter, wolfish eyes watching Danni as she chose her colored ball of choice. He had to admit the faces she made as she inspected each ball was quite adorable, especially when she studied one hard enough & her tongue poked out from between her lips... 'Stop.' Derek ordered himself, & smirked when she finally chosen a color.

She walked back over to him, "What color did you pick?" He asked quietly, resting his hands on her hips.

Danni held up the ball, "It was solid black, but with bright, neon blue stripes on it." Derek took it from her grasp, their fingers brushing sent an odd sensation down Derek's spine causing his wolf to awaken.

"Why this one?" He asked inspecting it.

She brushed her bangs from her face, "Cause... It reminded me of your eyes, your lovely, bright blue eyes." Danni blushed & she looked at the ground, fidgeting with her hands. A slight pain ran through his heart momentarily, she was being sincere.

"You... You uh, really like my wolf's eyes?" He asked quietly, eyes glancing over her shoulder as the rest of the pack gave him a smug look. He rolled his eyes but returned his full attention to Danni.

She nodded, "Yea, they're really pretty." Danni said. He could feel his wolf reveling in the compliment, he felt proud & for once kind of giddy at the compliment. Like yea, woman complimented him all the time, but the innocence in Danni's eyes, & the true sincerity in her words made her different. But Derek realized it was because she was an angel, she didn't know wrong, nor sin, nor anything earthly people did or went through.

"As are yours," Derek complimented back. Danni shook her head, bangs falling into her line of sight.

"No, mine are plain where I come from," she said sadly. Derek tilted her chin up with a finger, truly looking her in the eye. They were a very light gold color, even lighter when the sun hit them, but around the pupils flexed a bright gray. He'd taken notice to when he was touching her the gray would spread out, almost taking over the gold but not completely, she blinked & turned her head away.

"Normal where you come from is unique here, I know of no one with gold, & gray eyes such as yours. They're very beautiful... Just like you..." Derek said unable to stop the last part. Danni pushed her face further into Derek's hand as it cupped her cheek.

"Your really think so?" She asked. Derek couldn't stop himself, he heard how worried she sound, & he needed to comfort her. He nodded, smiling softly.

"Yea, I really do. Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you," he whispered as he leaned in closer. Danni's eyes fluttered shut as their lips pressed together, the kiss was soft, & pleasant, & the first they shared. And there it was- the spark- Derek gasped against her lips, Danni pulled away fearful.

"What?" She asked worried.

Derek looked at her softly, "Nothings wrong, hun... Not anymore..." Her eyes pleaded with Derek, "I found something more important than my life... yours..." he whispered, feeling Scott & Stiles' eyes on them- on him.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously. Derek shot his pack a glare then looked at Danni with sympathy.

"You... You're my mate." He spoke in a feather soft voice. Scott still heard, he walked quickly over to them after telling Stiles what he had said.

"What?!" Stiles yelled. Everyone else looked at them like they were crazy. Stiles with his new found courage ran at Derek, golf club raised behind his head, ready to strike Derek the moment he was in range.

"Scott? Stiles!" Danni squeaked in surprise. Scott grabbed Derek by the front of his shirt, eyes flaring red, & Derek responded with his own glowing eyes, teeth bared. Stiles stood beside his friend, club still raised. "What in the actual fuck are you two doing?!" She seethed harshly. Scott looked at Danni with blown eyes, Stiles' jaw dropped.

"What have you done to her? She didn't curse before she met you!" Scott snarled at Derek. Other than the glowing eyes, Derek was completely calm.

"Yea, & what is this about her being your mate!? Stop lying, you just want to use her for a evil schemes," Stiles accused.

Danni's wings appeared, knocking the club from Stiles' grasp, & separating Scott from Derek. "He has no such thing you fools. I'm a fallen angel, there was a reason as to why I fell... I just don't know why... But adjusting to earthly ways is what I must do! Cursing, & stuff is apart of it." She growled.

"Hey... Danni calm down..." Isaac spoke up earning a hiss from her as she squared her shoulders, wings disappearing again. Derek questioned where they go when they do that.

"No, the fact my two best friends are attacking my mate is what is pissing me off. If you want to see the dark angel in me I suggest you respect Derek, he's older & knows more about wolves than you do, & helps you," Danni warned. "Stop treating me like I'm a child. I maybe younger than you because I'm fifteen... I've been around for centuries, stop trying to protect me from the corrupted world. Just stop." She sighed & walked off, setting down her club & ball. Derek followed after her.

"Nice going assholes." Ethan & Aiden said in unison. It still creeped out Stiles when they did that.

Peter cleared his throat, "Surely you two don't think Derek would use her?" They glared at him, "He's been used by... Kate. He knows the feeling & wouldn't allow anyone to experience the pain he did." Peter spoke truthful.

"But-" Scott was cut off by Peter handing him his club, & dropping the ball at his feet.

"Don't disrespect someone you don't know. Derek does a lot of things, but things he doesn't do I will defend him. He's stubborn, & doesn't like me, but he's still my pack, & blood. Say something else not true about him, & we will have problem." Peter said before walking away.

"Dumbasses." The twins sneered only for Lydia to fix them with a look. Scott & Stiles left soon after, now the pack was against them, they even hated the thought of Peter being right.


	4. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danni & Derek do somewhat the nasty in the woods... because their blood courses with rebellion... Well Derek's does, Danni just kinda has a weird dark/horny side with him, cause she's a secret nasty too (._. )... Nasties

_Derek backed Danni up against an tree in the forest, she found this place oddly alluring & came here often to vent, or relax. Her breath hitched as her mate nipped playfully at her neck, flicking his tongue over her sensitive skin, then blowing his cool breath over it. She shivered but arched against Derek as his hand, not pining her wrists, ghosted over her breast. Her heightened senses could feel the heat radiating from Derek's palm, & she could practically feel how good it would be if he kneaded her breast, but Derek was a tease she learned._

_"Mmm..." Derek's fingers skillfully unbutton & zipped her pants. "Wish you would've worn a skirt again... Like the first day we met." He purred against her ear._

_"Oh, the day you seduced me? Yea, but that would be no fun." She said breathless, hair fizzed & skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, in which Derek licked off her skin. Danni bit her lip, eyes rolling to the back of her skull. "Stop fucking teasing me you dick." She grounded out._

_Derek's eyes darkened at the words, "Pretty, innocent girls like you shouldn't cuss." He said darkly. Danni smirked, & leaned in close to his face._

_"Guess I'm not as innocent as you thought," she whispered seductively. Danni opened her wings, using the force of which to make Derek fall back, her ending up on top of him. He groaned as his back connected with the hard, leafy ground, but the angel's fight turned him on more. Derek gripped the bases of her wings, a slutty, loud moan fell from Danni's lips & her head fell forward onto his chest._

_"Ooo, an angel's wings are their engonous zones eh? Fuckin' sweet," Derek said gently rubbing the carbon bone structures. Danni rutted against Derek's bulge, she was exceptionally mad the moment, but too turned on to fight back, all she could do was literally hump Derek's clothed organ._

_"Fuck me..." She moaned & ground harder against him. Derek hissed & kept one hand around his girl's wing, & let the other snake between their bodies. He managed to get inside her pants, & into her panties, Danni for not resisting was reward with Derek's fingers spreading her probably engorged lips, & sliding a digit or two into her. Danni moaned loudly, nails digging into his shoulders as she fucked herself down on his hand. Derek smirked, please by the sight or his angel coming undone by him, his wolf howled in sheer want. Danni leaned forward some, changing the angle of his thrusting until it hit that spot inside her that made her seen stars. Derek found the perfect window & began leaving dark, purple marks all over her neck. Danni groaned as she grew closer, & closer to her climax. She thrusted down faster, & more uncoordinated against his hand, & Derek met her with just the same force._

_"Fuck Derek... Derek please, harder please- fuck I want you so badly. I'm close-" she panted & rode Derek harder than either thought possible. Derek leaned up some, breathing heavily against her ear._

_"Then let go. Cum for me babe." That was it, she let go, her wings fanned out around them as she clenched repeated around Derek's fingers, coating them in her juices. Danni remained on top of Derek, hand hung between her shoulders, chest rising & falling fast as she caught her breath, her wings slowly closed until gone again. Derek reached out to touch the oh-so-soft feathers before they vanished completely._

_"Where do they go?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Danni peered over her shoulder & leaned in, kissing Derek lovingly._

_"You'll see." She said hopefully. Derek smiled & lifted his fingers to his mouth, but Danni stopped him, taking his hand into her own, she gently sucked them clean, gold eyes almost completely gray as she gazed intensely at Derek who's mouth was slightly ajar. He moaned at the sight & rolled his hips making Danni really feel his hard-on. She kissed him softly & stood to fix herself, "We'll continue this at home." Derek nodded dumbly & followed after her, erection straining against his too tight jean._


	5. I Think He's Going Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Peter (._.t)...

Peter for once was first to wake, well he didn't beat Danni, but he did beat a certain sour wolf as the annoying Stilinski had called him from day one. He walked downstairs, brows raising at the sight in front of him; Danni danced around the huge, open space of the loft, earphones in, she was quite graceful to Peter, & the way her wings flowed behind her as if alive & in sync with her was downright beautiful. An idea came to Peter, he smirked knowing he'd be in deep shit especially because he was seducing Danni, but mainly because she was Derek's mate.

"Oh! Hey Peter, you're up earlier!" She said upon seeing him & removing her earphones. Danni sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, removing the iPod from her pocket & setting it on the counter.

Peter smiled harmlessly, "Morning, sorry if I startled you. But I must say you dance very... What's the word, graceful," he complimented. Danni blushed & chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Thank you Peter, I bet you're not too bad yourself on the dance floor. Am I right?" Danni asked nudging the elder wolf. Peter smirked past his cup as he drank some of the freshly made coffee prepared by Danni.

"Haha, don't make me laugh. But this coffee is phenomenal," he said licking his lips. Peter taken notice to her eyes becoming more gray than gold... Good sign, & he noticed the way the ends of her feathered wings twitched at times, he also heard the increase in her heart.

"Thank you once more... You're just full of compliments today, aren't you?" She asked subtly shifting back, but he noticed. He smiled softly at her, & surged forward, hand cupping the side of her face, Danni's cheeks were a bright pink by now, it going well with her sun kissed skin.

"I'm always full of compliments, especially when someone as perfect as you doesn't receive them often," he purred lowly. Danni smiled softly, eyes dropping hopelessly to the floor, she went over in her mind whether Peter had other intentions, & then if they were bad. "Derek does compliment you, doesn't he?"

Danni nodded, "Yes, he does. They're sweet & adorable, just like him." She spoke truthful. A sparkle danced in Peter's blue eyes.

"Does he please you?" He asked cornering her against the counter. Danni shifted uncomfortably, & lifted herself onto the counter, & began to scoot backwards. Peter curled his fingers around her ankle, pulling her towards him until he was between her legs. "Does he? If he doesn't please you enough I'd be happy to lend my services." He said lowly against her ear, his nimble fingers tracing patterns on the delicate ankle. Danni perked up & smiled small, now she knew his intentions, they were good, he only wanted to help Derek with the job of pleasing her. 'I'm sure Derek will be happy some of the burden of me won't rest completely on his shoulder,' she thought.

"He does, very well. Tends to me like I'm his life... But he must be tired of me & my bothersome ways." She said furrowing her brows. Peter nodded & leaned in, kissing along her jawline to her neck. He smirked against her skin, 'She thinks she's bothersome? She mustn't really know Stiles then.' He thought. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind you lending a helping hand. Right?" She questioned.

Peter leaned away, "Of course not. I'm family, family helps each other right?" He questioned back. Danni nodded & arched up against Peter as his hand skated under her shirt, & lightly cupped her breast. He continued pressing soft kisses & licks to her neck, hearing her heart race, & her breathing quicken. "How am I doing so far?" He asked lifting his head looking her in the eyes.

She opened them slowly, "You're doing very well." Danni replied & tangled her hand in his dark brown locks, & meshed their lips together. Peter was a gentle kisser but the slowness of the kiss only made Danni ache more for his touch, he rested his hand on her breast, squeezing it now & then while his other hand unbuttoned & zipped her shorts.

"Mmm... You get turned on fairly easily now don't we," he commented against her lips. Danni blushed & leaned away to look at Peter.

"Apparently, now kiss me," she said pulling him back in. Danni nipped & bit harshly at his lip, drawing blood at one point, both tasting the irony liquid. Peter leaned away, Danni caught his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging it lightly & not releasing him. Peter raised a brow.

"What the hell?" Derek said groggily, but his sleepiness soon subsided. "Peter!? Get the hell away from her!" The young wolf seethed & ripped his uncle from Danni. Danni blinked, brows knitted together in confusion. Peter merely chuckled at his nephew.

"Derek?" Danni questioned pushing off the counter. She walked over to him & looked at him, his eyes flaring their blue color. "Is Peter not allowed to help you?" She questioned.

Derek cocked a brow at her, "What help me? With what?" He asked releasing Peter slowly.

"Well, I know I'm bothersome & Peter said he'd help you by catering to me," Danni explained innocently. "He said it's what family does, help one another." She said with a soft, kind smile at Peter. Derek sighed, glaring at his uncle from the corner of his eye.

"Not like this. Peter's intentions were all wrong," he said softly. "Peter twists his words to get what he wants, you can't trust him, not much anyhow." Derek said resting his hands on Danni's shoulders.

"So he can't help tend to me, that way you can have a break?" She asked.

Derek nodded, "He can't. You're mine, I'm loyal to you, you are not troublesome at all. Even if I could take a break from you I wouldn't, my very essence is you." He said hugging her close to him.

"Okay... I understand," she said into his shoulder. Derek smiled but returned his attention to Peter.

"You. Out my loft, go live at your apartment across town. Away from Danni & I before I rip you to pieces," Derek growled. Peter held up his hands, face turned to the floor but grinning, blue eyes looking at his blood.

"Alright. But I suggest you don't let her out of sight... Be a shame if something were to... Happen," Peter said leaning with a quiet chuckle. Derek growled harshly at his uncle, eyes staying blue.

"Danni come with me." Danni quickly dressed & followed him out the loft to his sleek, black Camaro. She stared out the window, feeling bad for Peter being kicked out, & Derek going psycho. She sighed & watched the trees, people, & buildings whiz by.


	6. Clubs & Hunters (Don't Mix)

Derek had taken Danni to Scott's house & had explained the whole Peter situation to him. Scott smirked in delight at the thought of Peter pushing Derek's buttons, but he wasn't pleased at all with how he did it.

"Hey Scott, Danni!" Stiles exclaimed hugging the angel in a tight embrace. Danni was still mad about the Derek thing but not enough to be annoyed by their presence. "Okay guys, guess what I found!" He said.

"What?" Derek asked seeming fairly interested. Stiles spread out a map on Scott's bed.

"I found this super über legit club... For the supernatural! Wolves, vamps, witches, demons, angels, anything you can think of! We should totally go." Stiles said excitedly. Scott high-fived him, & smiled lopsidedly. Danni lightly shook Derek, gold eyes pleading as she pouted slightly.

"Can we Der? Please? I'll behave," she pleaded sweetly.

"No. You know nothing of clubs, or parties, no. Stiles & them can go but you will not," he said strictly.

"Derek!" Scott said, "This is the perfect learning experience for her, besides you'll be hounding her so much, you needn't worry about something bad happening." He said smugly, Stiles chuckled quietly. Derek ignored the "hounding" her part, & thought it over. His fault was when he looked at Danni, her eyes wide & watery, he groaned throwing his head back;

"Fine." Danni hugged him tightly. Stiles yipped in joy & Scott smiled.

***

Stiles grew jittery as they neared the front of the line, he'd notice so many people had been pulled out of line, or not allowed entry. 'Probably because they were human...' he gulped. He was human, & by the looks of it, the bouncers had you prove that you were of mystical blood. 'Crap... We're at the front!' Stiles squeaked.

"What are you?" The bouncer asked, staring down at Derek through beady eyes. Derek pointed to Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, & himself.

"Wolves." He said. The bouncer raised & brow, & they all in return flashed their eyes, & teeth.

"You?" He asked looking at Danni, Lydia, & Kira.

"Angel. She's a banshee, & she's a fox," Danni spoke up allowing out her wings. Kira flashed her eyes, & Lydia told the bouncer of his deceased mother & how she missed him.

The bouncer's gaze landed on a scared Stiles, "What about him?" He asked pointing directly at the teen. Stiles shrank back slightly.

"I'm uh... Uh..." he stuttered. Danni threw an arm around his shoulders.

"He's an angel in training. Just passed on, still has yet to get his wings. Can you believe the wait now for wings? It's ridiculous!" Danni said with a laugh. Stiles merely laughed along. He nodded & allowed them entry. "Woah! Bar first!" Danni said staring at the multicolored lights dancing over everyone's face, & body.

"No." Derek said as the rest of the pack dispersed.

"Fine, at least get me a drink... I have to go change." Danni said & quickly disappeared into the crowd of moving bodies. Derek rolled his eyes & made his way over to the bar, dodging horny wolves- females & males alike. He ordered himself a plain beer & his mate a jello shot, the bartender set down the drinks in front of him.

"Thanks." Derek said picking them up.

The bartender smirked, "No thank you hun." She said back flashing her gold eyes. Derek turned his neck to the side, showing her a fairly dark bite mark, her eyes flared up, & the smirk fell from her face.

"I'm already taken... Hun," he said back & left. He managed to find a vacant table in the furthest corner of the club. "Where is she?" Derek questioned himself quietly. He sipped his beer, only to look in front of him & spit it out, wetting drunk dancers in front of him, they didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey Der, what do yah think?" Danni asked gesturing to her attire. She wore a tight fitting black dress, showing off her curves & accentuating her D cups, she wore blood red leggings, & her every day Converse, giving her the casual-party look. Her short hair was slicked back, & Derek took notice to the neon blue streak in the deep brown.

"When did you dye your hair?" He asked too shocked to say anything else. Derek noticed her expression sadden & he quickly stood, "I mean, you are very pretty tonight... I was just wondering when you did this." He asked brushing his fingertips over the colored hair.

"Oh, angel thing. When we find like I guess you could say mate, a piece of our hair changes to the color of their eyes..." she trailed off with a small, nervous smile.

"I like it, will mine do that?" Derek asked curiously, still too lost in her beauty.

"Not sure. Most angels conceive with other angels... Maybe?" She said unsure.

"I hope so. I want a strand of my hair gold, & lined with gray," he said smiling. Danni smiled back, "You did your make-up too?" He asked noticing the gray eye shadow around her eyes, the darkness of the powder made her eyes seem all the more brighter. Plus, she put on mascara making her lashes longer then they already were (yes, Derek noticed little things).

"Lydia, she actually picked the dress & stuff. 'Cept the shoes, told her they had to stay," she said grinning. Derek nodded & handed her her shot.

"Just down it." He explained as she stared at the bright orange liquid.

She raised a brow, "Just down it?" Danni questioned smelling at the concoction.

"Just swallow it in one gulp," he clarified. Danni did as told, knocking back the shot, her face contorting into multiple expressions.

"Taste like... Mangos!" She said happily. Derek nodded & set the shot glass down on the table.

"C'mon, let's dance." He said leading her to the dance floor. Danni happily agreed.

***

After gathering all of the drunk, & asleep pack, it was time to leave. Stiles seemed to be the most sober, & Danni & Derek were the most alert. Even Lydia had trouble standing as her & Aiden leaned against one another for support. Derek rolled his eyes & began shoving through the crowd to the exit.

"Everyone run! Hunters!" Someone shouted. Everyone began scrambling out the nearest exits, & the danger made the rest of the Hale pack wake up, their eyes wide as they frantically searched.

"Guys, run now, we'll find each other after," Derek ordered. They all quickly darted into different directions, he looked around noticing Danni helping up a fallen party goer. "C'mon Danni." He said seriously.

"No, I'm helping-" her sentence was cut short as a gun was cocked. She slowly looked up, still helping up the young vampire, gold eyes staring down the double barrels of a shotgun. The vampire held tight to Danni, his odd violet eyes wide with fear, he looked to her. She met his scared gaze, "Go." She mumbled. The vampire looked at the hunters, gulping.

"Danni," Derek hissed as he jerked her back by her elbow, she hugged the boy closer to her. He may have been as tall as Derek, but he didn't try hiding his fear as he tucked himself behind Danni's frame.

"Look here guys, a Hale," the one holding the shotgun snickered. The other side men behind him smiled dangerous, cocking their guns as well.

"What are you... Hunters doing here?" Derek asked approaching the hunter. He puffed out his chest, & squared his shoulder, green eyes cold.

"Him." He said gesturing to the vampire kid. Derek glanced at the boy, seeing him tuck further into Danni's side.

"What he do?" Danni asked incredulously. Derek's eye widened at her tone. The hunter grinned & took a step forward, only for Derek to block his path.

"She's your mate, ain't she," another hunter spoke up. She stepped forward, gun slung casually over her shoulder, gray eyes sharp. Derek merely rolled his eyes & waved off the woman.

Danni cleared her throat, "Like I said, what did he do?" She asked annoyed. The she hunter waltzed over to her, Derek for once made no move to stop them. She was face to face with Danni, eyes glaring back at one another.

"He mauled one of our own," she said simply. "She was turned, & we had to put her down..." the huntress added.

"You mean you had to put her down," Derek murmured. "I'm sorry for your loss, but this vampire is merely a fledgling, & by the looks of it he didn't know better." Danni was slightly surprised her mate was sticking up for someone he didn't know.

"No matter, all vampires have makers!" She hissed, "Now tell me bloodsucker, where's yours?" She aimed the sawed-off shotgun at the boy's head. Danni's wing blocked it, she growled lowly at the woman.

"I don't have one- I mean I did, for the first day or two, but then he abandoned me. So I left my town, came here, & she attacked me first!" He said, "I only fought back... You should have seen the look on her face when she realized she wasn't going to survive..." His demeanor completely changed. He lightly moved Danni out the way & walked over to the huntress. The huntress began to retreat slowly, arm still extended with the gun in hand, finger shaky on the trigger as she stared into the killer's eyes.

"Shut up- y- you shut up right now...." she said with a shaky voice. Derek, & the fledgling could hear her heart speed up, she reeked of fear.

"That's what little Samantha told me when I looked into her eyes. Yah know the eyes are the windows to the soul, right?" He laughed darkly, "She told me she'd kill me when I mentioned you, Rose, told her how I was going to rip you to shreds, then dance in your blood. Sam screamed, she screamed as I drained her of her youth, her life." He said creeping closer.

"Stay back," the male hunter warned. The vampire appeared in front of him.

"And you're her brother. She cried for you Alex, save me, save me, pathetic. All you humans are the same; weak, fragile, & full of mistakes. I'm glad to have rid the earth of another human... & I wouldn't mind doing it again." He smirked showing off his elongated canines.

"Woah, okay... Things escalated rather quickly..." Danni said shoving the boy back with a wing. "Now... He explained that your person attacked first- technically he was in no wrong, your person was." Derek cocked his head at the term "your person".

"He had to have provoked-" Danni's wings fanned out, silencing the room instantly, a glow emanated from her, a halo of light glowing faintly above her head. Her gold eyes turned fully gray, & strong waves if power rolled off her, even Derek took a few steps back, glancing to the male vampire. The vampire had his eyes to the ground, head bowed & sinking inward on himself.

"Silence human, he obviously has no control... He's only been turned for a week now, not enough time to control the bloodlust of his kind. I, as a server of heaven & all things sin free, will teach this youngblood all the rights from the wrongs, & how to control his urges." She said with a sharp tone. The man opened his mouth; probably to object, "Hold your tongue, I promise you this. You may visit weekly to see his progress, but for now, leave." She said threateningly. They did reluctantly.

"What does this mean for me?" The vampire spoke up. The eerie glow around Danni slowly disappeared & her wings vanished, Derek finally realized where they gone, they turned into angel wing tattoos on her shoulders, & back.

"I said what I meant, & meant what I said. I will teach you, vampire or not & you will listen to me otherwise I will let those dicks kill you. Got it?" She asked sharply. He nodded.

"Damn, I like it when you're mad," Derek said bringing her in for a kiss. The boy had already climbed into the back seat of Derek's Camaro. "We're going to have a lot of work on our hands. Aren't we?" Danni's eyes widened in shock, "Committed or not, I will help you train him." He said kissing her sweetly once more.

"I love you Derek," Danni murmured against his lips.

He smirked, playfully nipping her lower lips, "And I you Danni Jaeger."


End file.
